villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Royal Pain
Gwen Grayson (born Sue Tenny '''and known as the supervillain '''Royal Pain) is the main antagonist of the 2005 movie Sky High. Once thought to have been destroyed by Will's father, the superhero known as the Commander, returned in a way no one expected. Gwen was portrayed by actress Mary Elizabeth Winstead. While under the identity as Royal Pain, her voice was provided by actor Patrick Warburton (via armor vocal effects). History Beginnings Starting off as a young girl named Sue Tenny in the 1960s, she was known to hold the power of technopathy when she was enrolled into the superhero school called Sky High. Despite her abilites, she was underestimated by the school, who then assigned to 'sidekick' class. Upset and torn by this event, Sue planned to destroy Sky High by creating a new weapon called the Pacifier, which is to turn any person into a baby. Taking on the name Royal Pain, she planned on using the Pacifier to turn all of the superheroes in Sky High and open up her own supervillain academy to raise them as villains. However, she was caught in the midst of her plan by the superhero couple, the Commander and Jetstream. During the fight, the Pacifier exploded while she was still holding it and many presumed her to be dead. However the Pacifier had turned her into a baby and she was taken away to safety by her minion Stitches while the Commander took the Pacifier as a trophy of his accomplishment. Ever since then, Stitches took Royal Pain under her care, raising her as his daughter and hiding her identity away to ensure of another comeback. Taking under the name Gwen Grayson, she plotted to make another second attempt to destroy Sky High. Role As a teenager, Royal came back to Sky High as Gwen Grayson, effectively working up to become Student Body President for the next few years, and gaining three supers (Penny, Speed, and Lash) to help her in her dirty work. She first appeared welcoming the new students and later took an interest towards Commander and Jetstream's teenage son Will (the protagonist of the film), even offering to have him as a date for the incoming School Homecoming dance. Her interactions with Will start to alienate him from his best friend Layla Williams, who decided to go out to the dance with Will's rival Warren Peace (whose father was a supervillain that Commander locked up). Gwen slyly tricked Will into bringing in a huge party at his house, where she manipulated him into showing her his parents' trophy room. To that end, Gwen secretly had one of her cohorts to steal the Pacifier away successfully. She then proceeds to drive off Layla by insulting her and proclaiming that Will doesn't want to see her again, which left Layla in tears. Upon seeing this and being upset that his relationship with Layla is now ruined, Will angrily berates Gwen for driving Layla away and dumps her out of spite before telling everyone to leave immediately. Despite her break up with Will, Gwen is finally glad that she got the Pacifier and repaired it for the homecoming dance. In the meantime, after looking through his father's school yearbook, Will soon catches up to the Pacifier's disappearance and Gwen's identity, believing that Sue Tenny was her mother. By the time, Gwen finally revealed her identity to the staff and students of Sky High, and started shooting the Pacifier at everyone, turning them (including Commander and Jetstream) into babies. As Stitches loads up the babies into a bus, Gwen gloats over her victory until Will confronts her. She then revealed that she was Sue Tenny to begin with because she was turned into a baby when the Pacifier exploded, making Will grope in disgust that he actually hanged out with an old lady. Will and Royal Pain then engage into a fight, while Layla, Warren, and several sidekicks deal with Stitches, Penny, Speed, and Dash. Will (having inherited his mother's flying skills and his father's strength) manages to defeat Royal Pain by beating her down, but she pulls up one last trick on her sleeve: she rigged the school's anti-gravity device, which would make the school fall into the ground. However, Will uses his abilities to save the school from falling, leaving Royal Pain's plan in failure. The heroes then reconfigure the Pacifier to turn everyone back into normal while Royal Pain and her minions are locked up inside the detention room to prevent them from escaping (since the detention room negates anyone from using his/her powers). In the end, it is revealed that Royal Pain and her minions are sent to jail for their crimes, and she cried out to be put into solitary confinement to no avail. Powers and Abilities She is known as a technopath which means she has the power to make technology with her mind. She can build or create almost anything. Personality Gwen Grayson (Royal Pain) is a very pretty and seductive woman but she is a calculating liar and a violent narcissist. She is Will's ex-girlfriend, and Layla's arch-rival. She also underestimates Will and his partner friends, something that proved to be her own downfall; When she start to boasts her victory against Will, Will himself awakened his flying powers at the same time and his friends able to save Sky High as well. Gallery Royal pain.jpg Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Grayson.jpg Gwen Grayson.jpg Gwen Grayson unconscious.jpg|Gewn's Defeat Trivia *Royal Pain was possibly meant to be a parody of Lord Zedd. *She also has the same sort of outfit as Darth Vader. Category:Supervillains Category:Villainesses Category:Evil from the past Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mad Scientist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hero's Lover Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Love rivals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Partners in Crime Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spoilers